Un nuevo comienzo
by E. Waters
Summary: Y sin quererlo, ni pensarlo, y de poco a poco, ambas muchachas cayeron inevitablemente en el amor. Bubbline. Marceline x Bonnibel. Femslash. AU. Ligero Finn x Bonnibel.


Bien, apenas ayer publiqué mi primera historia Bubbline, y no aguanté y ahora traigo una nueva xD. Trataré de publicar de forma constante, pero ojo, mi prioridad es 'Honor'.

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino a Cartoon Network y sus asociados.

¡Disfrute de la lectura!

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

_Por E. Waters_

Definitivamente, la muchacha de cabellos rosados no encontraba que fuese una buena idea… al contrario, la encontraba pésima, infame, totalmente errada. Pero, ¿acaso tenía otra opción? No, real y aparentemente, no la tenía. Bufó, algo que no era muy propio de su delicada personalidad.

-Vamos, Bonnibel, te va a encantar el pueblo de Ooo.

La muchacha miró incrédula a su madre, alzando curiosa una ceja. ¿Era acaso una mala broma, o realmente la mujer creía que todo sería mejor, en ese pueblucho, en donde apenas sí tenían lo suficiente como nombrarse como pueblo propiamente tal.

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Dónde está mi 'dulce princesa'?

-¡Mamá, no me llames así!- y el rosado rostro de la chica enrojeció.

-¿Por qué no vas a andar por el pueblo? Tal vez si tienes algo de suerte, encontrarás a algún compañero de clase… comienzas ir a la escuela mañana.

-¡Genial!- dijo la chica, a la cual, aunque sonase aburrido para algunos, a la muchacha le encantaba el aprender y el saber… y además, así tendría en algo con que entretenerse, y en el acto, hacer algo productivo. –Pero espera, ¿no quieres que te ayude con las cajas?

-Tranquila con eso, prefiero que hagas amigos, antes que me ayudes a decidir en donde poner los cuadros.

-¿En serio?- Los ojos azules de la joven, se abrieron mucho.

-Claro que sí.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la adolescente, cosa que no hacía desde que supo que debía de abandonar su ciudad natal, para mudarse al pueblo de Ooo, todo por el científico trabajo de su madre.

Siendo así, la chica salió de su nuevo hogar, una casa tal vez demasiado grande para dos personas, la cual era sumamente antigua.

Aunque le costase, debía admitirlo; el pueblo de Ooo era hermoso, lleno de árboles y cosas por el estilo, y si bien las calles estaban pavimentadas, era como estar en un pueblo de ya un siglo pasado.

Bonnibel vagó por las calles sin un lugar fijo, observando con aire distraída las edificaciones del dichoso pueblo. "Tal vez si le pongo ganas, será… ¿divertido? Nah, no lo creo… pero sí aceptable." Se dijo ella a sí misma.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no tomó noción del tiempo, y pronto se vio en plena oscuridad, en un pueblo que no conocía, y en donde, a la vez, a nadie conocido. La muchacha soltó un insulto en su cabeza, y miró de un lugar a otro, sintiendo un escalofrío al pasar una helada brisa.

-Veamos…- comenzó a decir la joven, aferrándose a su chaqueta.- Estoy segura, que la casa estaba frente a ese inmenso olmo, que daba entrada a ese parque….- dijo, pensando en voz alta.

Hurgó en su chaqueta, descubriendo que había dejado su celular en casa. –Oh, genial.-Pensó la chica, regañándose a sí misma.

Tampoco es que Bonnibel fuese una muchacha miedosa, pero lógicamente sentía temor si estaba en n lugar absolutamente desconocido. Y es que ante la oscuridad, todo adquiría otro toque… uno más tétrico, más peligroso.

¡Por favor, si ni siquiera se le ocurrió llevar algo dinero consigo! Puesto que si hubiese llevado algo, podría haber llamado a su madre en un teléfono público, o algo así…

Pero no, no lo había hecho, y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

-No me queda otra que seguir caminando.- dijo la joven, sintiendo de pronto mucho frío… nada de raro, considerando que era otoño, y aparentemente Ooo era especialmente frío.

-Si tan sólo mi madre, no fuese científica… claro, podría haber sido doctora, profesora, cantante, qué se yo, pero no, tuvo que se precisamente científica.-Comenzó a reclamar la chica, estando segura que nadie la escuchaba, pero no era así…

Detrás de ella, un sigiloso grupo de tres jóvenes, la seguía, y no con las mejores intenciones del mundo, precisamente.

La chica comenzó entonces a patear una piedra, enojada con su madre, enojada con el mundo, pero sobre todo, por sí misma, debido a su gran despiste, sobre no llevar nada consigo, y no percatase que oscurecía.

Fue cuando, al mismo tiempo que Bonnibel seguía recitando todo lo negativo que había sido haberse mudado a Ooo, alguien tomó fuertemente su brazo, al punto que llegó a dolerle. Llena de impresión, la muchacha ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con espanto a un sujeto desconocido con una mirada lasciva.

-¿Estás perdida, preciosa?

-Yo…- como era esperable, ella comenzó a titubear.

-Venga, ven con nosotros, te llevaremos a un buen lugar.- insistió el segundo el chico, con la misma mirada del primero.

La joven sí sabía cómo defenderse, pero estaba tan asustada, tan perdida, tan confundida, que sencillamente se bloqueó, y quedó congelada y algo anonadada en el acto, a la vez que empalidecía.

-¡D-déjenme!

Los tres muchachos comenzaron a reírse, al mismo tiempo que él que sujetaba a Bonnibel del brazo, la atrajo más a sí. Los tres entonces, comenzaron a reírse de forma casi cruel, rodeando a la chica.

-Ella ha dicho, que la dejes.

Todos los malhechores se dieron en media vuelta, al punto que el primero de ellos soltó el brazo de la joven, dejándole como consecuencia una marca roja en su rosada piel.

Los ojos azulosos de la chica, se toparon con la imponente figura de una muchacha, la cual debía tener más o menos su edad, ojos carmesí, piel grisa y largo cabello negro azabache. ¿Quién era ella, como para haber detenido sólo con la voz, a esos tres sujetos?

-¡Marceline!- uno de los tres chicos, se acercó a la aludida.- Sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo un rato, ¿no, muchachos?- Y el joven miró a sus compañeros, y seguidamente, observó a la muchacha.- ¿No es así chiquilla?

-Yo…

-Sólo aléjense de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres sujetos asintieron, y se fueron rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Bonnibel sola con Marceline, sintiéndose la primera de ambas chicas, sumamente avergonzada… ¿Desde cuándo que ella era la princesa en peligro? ¡Cómo detestaba sentirse en tal situación!

-Gracias.- logró musitar la chica.- Yo usualmente no soy así, yo…

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, 'princesa'.

-¡No me digas así!- e inevitablemente, la chica se sonrojó.

-Cómo sea, ¿qué hacías tan de tarde, en estos barrios? ¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es?

-Yo… soy nueva aquí.

-Ah, ya veo… bueno, eso explica que te hayas en metido en problemas. Pero tranquila, no te dejaré sola, dime, ¿dónde vives?

-En la calle de los Olmos.

-Pues estás de suerte, princesa, yo también vivo en esa misma calle. Ven, vamos.

-Gracias.- dijo otra vez la muchacha, no sabiendo muy bien qué más decir al respecto, y es que por alguna razón, se sentía cohibida ante su salvadora, por llamarla de alguna forma.

-¿Y no me dirás tu nombre?

-Oh, claro, soy Bonnibel.- respondió la aludida.- ¿Y el tuyo es Marceline, no?- añadió ella, recordando como uno de los tres sujetos, llamaban así a la muchacha pálida.

-Exacto.- una especie de sonrisa, se formó en sus delgados labios.- ¿Y desde hace cuánto estás en Ooo? Supongo que no desde hace mucho, porque no te he visto por aquí.

-En realidad, he llegado hoy junto a mi madre.

-Oh, entiendo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Tus padres están divorciados?

-Sí, pero no es algo que me moleste, es más, agradezco que se hayan divorciado… Mi casa era un infierno, ¿sabes?

Ambas jóvenes rieron.

-¿Y los tuyos?- se aventuró a preguntar la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Pues, yo no tengo padres.- respondió la muchacha.- Tengo a Simon, digamos que es una especie de tutor mío.

Durante todo el trayecto, las dos chicas siguieron caminaron juntas hasta la casa de Bonnibel, la cual por esas cosas de la vida, eran precisamente vecinas, una al lado de la otra. La conversión en extremo amena, casi como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre.

-¿Vas a la escuela, Marceline?

-Lamentablemente, sí.

-¡Pero sí es genial!

-Oh, Bonnibel, cómo puedes estar tan ciega… Lo mío es la música, ¿sabes? Tengo mi propia banda, y yo soy la vocalista.

-Wow, eso es genial.- la chica abrió mucho los ojos.

-Algún día, princesa, te invitaré a uno de mis conciertos.- y le guiñó el ojo.

Y por alguna razón desconocida para la muchacha, la joven de pelo rosa, se sonrojó.

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en la escuela, no?

-Claro.

Y las dos muchachas se quedaron en silencio, en el pórtico de la casa de Bonnibel, mirándose una de la otra, observándose, puesto que alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarse de forma mutua.

-¡Bonnibel!

Las dos chicas se sobresaltaron, al haber escuchado la voz de la madre de la muchacha de piel rosada, la cual había abierto la puerta de forma brusca. Al ver a su única hija, la mujer abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

-¡Oh, hija, estaba tan preocupada por ti!

-Yo también estaba asustada mamá, pero mira… ella es Marceline, ella me salvó, por así decirlo.

-¿Pero no te hiciste daño?- la mujer miró aún con preocupación a su hija, sólo para después mirar a la otra joven.- Muchas gracias, Marceline.

-No hay de qué señora, en serio…- y los ojos carmín de la muchacha pasó desde la madre de Bonnibel, hasta la mirada de la chica misma.- Nos vemos mañana, en la escuela, ¿bueno?- y dicho esto, la muchacha se dio media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia su casa, la cual era tan o más antigua, que la casa de Bonnibel.

-Vaya, esa chica parece muy simpática… me alegro que ya estés haciendo amigos.

-Uh claro, mamá. Lo mejor será que me vaya acostar, ya es tarde y quiero despertar bien para ir mañana a la escuela.

-Buenas noches, hija.

Al día siguiente, la joven se despertó antes que el despertador sonase, probablemente porque estaba muy ansiosa por su primer día, en su nueva escuela. Y claro, inevitablemente, estaba el asunto de Marceline.

Marceline era obviamente, una muchacha de estilo gótico, y cuando Bonnibel abrió su clóset para vestirse, sólo encontró ropa rosa. Frunció ligeramente el ceño… ¿Qué pensaría la otra chica, sobre su vestimenta?

Estuvo mucho rato probándose diferente atuendos, antes de darse cuenta que faltaba no más de quince minutos, para que pasase el bus escolar. Como obviamente no quería llegar tarde, puesto que para ella la puntualidad era algo fundamental, se vistió rápidamente, y bajó a la primera planta de la casa.

Antes de lo que hubo esperado, el bus pasó, y ella se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos del bus, tal y como siempre acostumbraba hacerlo. También Marceline se subió al bus, y se detuvo al ver a su nueva compañera de escuela sentada casi al lado del conductor.

-Oh, vamos, Bonnibel, yo tengo mejores asientos.

-Pero ¿qué tiene malo éste?

-Tienes muchas cosas que aprender, princesa.- y dicho esto, la joven tomó la muñeca de la muchacha, y la llevó hacia los últimos asientos del bus.

-Esta es Bonnibel, y llegó recién ayer de la capital.- dijo Marceline, mirando a los chicos que estaban sentados en la parte trasera del bus.

-Yo soy Finn, y él es mi hermano Jake.

Dijo el niño, el cual debía de ser ligeramente menor que ambas muchachas a la vez que Jake saludaba con la mano.

Siendo así, la chica hizo sentar a Bonnibel a su lado, y comenzaron a retomar la conversación que habían dejado pendiente el día anterior. Realmente, Marceline era màs de estar con muchachos, por lo el hecho de tener algo así como una amiga, era totalmente nuevo para ella.

-Vaya, parece que Marcy consiguió amiga.- le susurró Jake a Finn.

-Sí, y es muy guapa.

-No me digas qué quieres algo con ella.

-Pues…

-Ella es de Marcy.

-Pero…

Y justo en ese preciso instante, el bus se detuvo frente al instituto del pueblo de Ooo, y lo primero que hizo la muchacha fue tomar a la otra joven de la mano, como un acto natural, y corrió, casi arrastrando a la chica, hacia la entrada del colegio.

-Debo ir primero donde el director, para que me dé mi horario.

-Claro, yo te espero.

En algo así como en diez minutos, Bonnibel salió de la oficina del director Iceking, y para su agrado se encontró con Marceline, quien la esperaba con una peculiar sonrisa en el acto.

-¿Qué te toca, en tu primera hora?

-Historia.

La muchacha pálida formó una mueca.

-A mí me toca literatura…

-¡Hey, a mí me toca también historia!

Las dos muchachas se dieron la media vuelta, y se encontraron con un sonriente Finn, el cual la chica pálida lo miró con mala cara. ¿Qué pretendía aquel niño con _su_ Bonnibel? Pero esperen… ¿desde cuándo Bonnibel era suya?

-¿En serio, Finn? Pensé que eras menor…

-Todos dicen lo mismo.- y el chico rió de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno, entonces entremos al aula, al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde.

-Oh, bien… ¡Marceline, nos vemos al almuerzo!

-¡Tenlo por hecho, princesa!

Y tanto la muchacha como el joven entraron, al aula, mientras los ojos carmesí miraban de forma intensa la figura de Finn. Al darse cuenta, se sonrojó… ¿Pero qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuando veía de tal forma, a unos de sus mejores amigos, por una casi total desconocida?

-Malditas hormonas.

Con esas últimas palabras en su cabeza, la chica se encaminó a su clase de literatura.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Dejen reviews ^^! Me ayudan a mi inspiración, y me alegran el día =P.**


End file.
